starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Artoo-Deeto
*Hoi, welkom op Yodapedia! Gelieve de Regels zeer grondig te lezen. Dit vragen we aan alle leden en is een sine qua non om dingen aan te passen op Yodapedia. Btw: Je aanpassingen werken niet altijd omdat het sjabloon niet is aangepast. Gelieve dit niet zelf aan te passen als je niet weet hoe dit moet gebeuren. --Sompeetalay 25 mei 2007 12:43 (UTC) ** Hey, ik zal je even kort iets zeggen over de sjablonen; de dingen die jij toegevoegd hebt, werken enkel in het Sjabloon voor Jedi Personages. Nu zijn Luke en Anakin wel Jedi, maar omdat zij tot de hoofdpersonen behoren, hebben zij het normale sjabloon. Het speciale sjabloon voor Jedi is opgezet omdat bij de meeste Jedi geen vader, moeder enzo.. bekent zijn, maar wel de Masters en Padawans. Anyway; goed bedacht iig, hopelijk kun je ons nog verder helpen. Zoals je wellicht gezien hebt, hebben we nog niet zo veel actieve leden. --Wild Whiphid 25 mei 2007 12:56 (UTC) *** Vraag ik me alleen af waarom bij de hoofdpersonen de Masters en Padawans onbelangrijk zijn... En ook waarom Dooku wordt gezien als hoofdpersoon (of valt die weer in een ander groepje waarbij Master en Padawan geen Sjabloon is?)'' --Artoo-Deeto 25 mei 2007 **** Zit een punt in, maar komt als volgt; we zijn begonnen met 1 sjabloon, waarin de familiebanden stonden. Maar omdat bij de Jedi de familiebanden eigenlijk nooit bekend zijn hebben we daar een nieuw sjabloon voor gemaakt met de Masters en Padawans. Dooku kan wat mij betreft wel veranderd worden, daar is meer informatie van wat betreft de Master en Padawan. Familie speelt daarin geen rol. Ik ga die aanpassen, Anakin en Luke blijven vooralsnog zoals ze zijn, familiebanden zijn daar belangrijk en het sjabloon moet ook niet te lang worden. De feiten die erin staan komen nagenoeg toch allemaal terug in de tekst. --Wild Whiphid 25 mei 2007 17:37 (UTC) ***** Dooku is een hoofdpersoon omwille van zijn rol in de Clone Wars, al heeft die technisch gezien dat sjabloon gekregen omdat we dat van Jedi pas later hebben aangemaakt. --Sompeetalay 25 mei 2007 18:10 (UTC) Revan *Het Revan kader lijkt mij in eerste instantie keurig aangemaakt. Pas wel op voor verschijningen en bronnen. Verschijningen kunnen alleen worden gemaakt in een film of een televisieserie. Games gelden als bronnen. --Sompeetalay 27 mei 2007 17:59 (UTC) ** Goed dat je het zegt, was namelijk ook vergeten erbij te zetten dat ik de info uit de game had, dus nu kan ik gelijk neerzetten dat ik de game dus als bron heb. Ben immers ook van plan om Revan nog een stuk verder uit te breiden. (KOTOR _O_) --Artoo-Deeto 27 mei 2007 (UTC) *Het sjabloon is gefixed, zat een foutje in de termen... jedimaster= moet zijn master=, jedipadawans= moet padawans= zijn, en jedirang= moest rang=.... Ik had die aangepast omdat anders verwarring kwam met de sithmaster etc.. maar ik bedacht me dat dan alle bestaande artikelen aangepast moesten worden. Bij EU Jedi geen punt, maar dat was een copie van PersonageJedi... en daar zijn er nog al wat van... Je bent op de hoogte nu; master= is dus de JEDImaster. Sithmaster= staat er nog appart in !! --Wild Whiphid 29 mei 2007 18:02 (UTC) Eigen pagina Stel jezelf even voor door je eigen pagina te maken met Sjabloon:Gebruiker, voor ons ook leuk om te zien met wie we te maken hebben. --Wild Whiphid 25 mei 2007 17:37 (UTC) * Zal ik zodra ik er zin in heb even doen :P Dus dat zal vermoedelijk morgen worden ofzo ;) --Artoo-Deeto 27 mei 2007 (UTC) * Ik heb een beetje geschrapt in uw pagina want mensen kunnen het ook lezen als het avond is. Zo ver gaat ge kracht van YP nog niet. --Sompeetalay 28 mei 2007 14:42 (UTC) ** Hehe, je bedoeld dat goeiemorgen zeker :P Dat zeg ik standaard, zelfs midden in de nacht :P Maar ik begrijp wat je bedoelt ;) --Artoo-Deeto 28 mei 2007 (UTC)